


Circuitry

by radio_exodus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mercy is an enabler, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Robot biology, Size Difference, Tiny bit of plot, Vaginal Fingering, robopussy, virgin Zenyatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_exodus/pseuds/radio_exodus
Summary: Zenyatta may have known this was coming - Soldier: 76 was hardly subtle about it, what with all the dark, sharp looks - but that certainly didn't mean he was prepared to deal with it on transport back from a mission, and absolutely didn't mean he was expecting the way that his body responded to 76's suspiciously talented hands.Or, the one where Zenyatta doesn't have time for this sex nonsense until he really, really, does, and Jack has screwed far too many omnics. You dirty old man.





	Circuitry

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Zenyatta love in this fandom, so naturally my response was to write filthy porn. Ce la vie. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also, I'm in love with how young Zenyatta is, and there is no way he is as all-experienced as he seems when he's only had 20 years to work with. Thus, Virgin!Zenyatta)

If Zenyatta was honest with himself – which, as a principle, he strongly adhered to – he had sensed that this had been coming for a long time. He would have had to be blind and a fool to not notice the sharp looks Soldier: 76 sent him, the subtle increase in the other’s breathing when Zenyatta allowed himself to stretch from his lotus position, the hint of musky darkness that entered his aura when Zenyatta checked him over for injuries.

It was far from the first time he had read these signs (a hazard of taking Genji on as his student was that the man attracted people even when he wasn’t trying) – although, and perhaps this was what caused him to doubt his conclusions, it was certainly the first time that he had read these signs when they had been caused by himself.

Thus, when the day arrived that it all came to pass, Zenyatta found himself woefully unprepared and unacceptably surprised.

They were returning from a long mission, one that Zenyatta knew had exhausted the humans among them. On the transport back, he gave his teammates as much of his Harmony as he could spare – it had been a physically grueling task and it was the least he could do for his friends.

Among the ranks was 76, who seemed more worn out than most. Zenyatta knew that he threw himself into these missions with his entire being, perhaps out of a sense of protectiveness, perhaps out of guilt – the result was the same. He ran himself ragged and put himself on the front lines more often than not, and it took its toll.

Right now he sat across from Zenyatta, elbows resting on spread legs and head drooped. His aura wavered, roiling and contracting, and Zenyatta instinctively reached a hand across the aisle to rest on 76’s knee. Harmony always flowed easier through direct contact, and Zenyatta hoped the extra boost would help to calm the turmoil the soldier felt.

76 startled, hand automatically grasping Zenyatta’s wrist, fingers overlapping as they wrapped around the slender metal. His face tilted up, and even though he was wearing his visor, the intensity of his gaze unbalanced Zenyatta.

“My apologies,” he murmured, and moved to withdraw his hand, but the grip around his wrist tightened and held him still.

“No,” 76 said, voice rough and low, “keep it there.”

Zenyatta twitched, unsure of himself, and suddenly 76’s thumb rubbed against the seam of his joint, pressing gently down on the inside of his wrist. A shiver jumped along his wires, distracting and unexpected, fizzling pleasantly through his core and pooling in his hips. 76 did it again, tip of his finger catching softly against an exposed wire, drawing out a barely audible hiccup from Zenyatta’s synth. The soldiers gaze was now burning, intent, and Zenyatta felt he might catch on fire at any moment under the single-minded focus of the other.

76 rubbed along his wrist once more, this time digging his thumb deeper into the joint, pressing on a hidden node that forced Zenyatta to cut off his synth before he let out a high pitched whine. He could feel his systems slowly heating up, his vents clicking open to prevent steam buildup.

A boisterous laugh shocked him out of the moment, and he quickly drew his hand back. If he had been capable of blushing, he knew he would be right now – he felt hot and shivery, thrown off balance. Reinhardt was laughing heartily in the corner, but it didn’t appear anyone had noticed the exchange.

When he chanced a look back at 76, that heavy gaze was still upon him, and he quickly turned his head, steam hissing softly from his open vents. The soldier didn’t attempt to reach back out to him, but his aura and stare remained stormy, focused intently on Zenyatta.

The rest of the trip felt like it took forever. Zenyatta’s mind swirled in a chaos he had spent most of his life trying to tame, and even meditation did not calm it. He had been far from ignorant of 76’s interest – at least, intellectually. Now that he was actually faced with it, however, he felt at a loss and out of control, body reacting before his mind could catch up.

He knew that his team often forgot how young he was – he himself often forgot how young he was. When it came to the mind and the spirit, he was much older than his age, he knew. But devoting all of your 20 years to the spiritual leaves little time for the physical, and so it was no surprise that it caught him off guard.

76, on the other hand…

Zenyatta felt his core heat up, clenched his legs together subtly as it trickled down his spine. 76 had lived a full life, that much was clear. If the way he had pressed his thumb into Zenyatta’s wrist was anything to go by, Zenyatta wouldn’t be surprised if that life had involved more omnics than most. It stirred up something inside he hadn’t felt before, the knowledge that someone with as much experience as 76 found him attractive, desired him for not just his mind.

He was jarred out of his thoughts as the transport landed back at Gibraltar. They unloaded swiftly, Zenyatta resolutely not looking towards 76, although he knew that the soldier’s gaze had not left him more than once. Angela and Winston were waiting for them inside, Lena following Winston for a debrief after assuring Angela that she was not hurt before the rest of the team was examined one by one and released to get some sleep. Zenyatta lingered, prepared to follow Angela back to the med bay for his own debrief, and in the corner of his optical sensors saw 76 lurking in the shadows, even though he had already been cleared for rest. He trembled minutely, wires in his wrist aching with phantom touches.

Steeling himself, he turned towards Angela, ready to accompany her, only to be greeted with a small smile.

“There will be plenty of time to debrief tomorrow, Zenyatta. Please, let yourself relax tonight,” she said, voice kind but eyes flicking to where 76 stood, twinkling with what Zenyatta could only call mischievousness. Before he could respond, she twirled and left, reaching the door much faster than her graceful stride suggested.

All of a sudden Zenyatta was acutely aware of how heavy 76’s gaze still was on him, and how very much alone they were now. He tilted his head to look towards the soldier, surprised to see him already only several steps away, systems heating up at the proximity. 76 reached out, hand coming to rest on the side of Zenyatta’s neck, thumb pressed against the hinge of his jaw. His mouth piece, which he kept firmly shut most of the time, fell open of its own accord, coaxed by the heady rub of 76’s finger.

“W-what are you doing?” He asked, synth crackling in an embarrassing whine.

76 huffed what sounded like a laugh and rubbed a little harder against his jaw.

“You are far too wise to have to ask that question,” He replied, voice gruff and amused, “The real question is, will you allow me to do it?” Zenyatta shifted to his feet and wobbled when one of 76’s fingers rubbed against the wires at the top of his spinal network, sending pulses down his back. Although the visor remained, Zenyatta could almost feel the smirk 76 sent him at that. It should have annoyed him, really, but all it did was make him push into the soldier’s hand harder, cutting small noises off before they were able to leave his synth.

As abruptly as it appeared, the touch was gone, 76 headed for the door that led to the dorms. Zenyatta took several seconds to register what had happened, and by the time he did 76 was already at the door. Before he left, he looked over his shoulder at Zenyatta, aura rippling with dark promise. Then he was gone.

Zenyatta snapped his mouth piece closed, orbs wobbling unsteadily around him. He was caught off guard, unawares, by 76’s forwardness and attraction – but he already knew what he was going to do.

Not three minutes later Zenyatta was standing in front of the soldier’s room, systems already singing with anticipation. He knocked softly, heard movement inside, and the door opened. 76 stood there, still in his boots and pants but stripped down to an undershirt. His visor lay on the desk behind him, and his normally brilliant blue eyes were dark. A smile full of promise curled his lips up as he leaned casually against the doorjamb.

“I’m glad you came,” he murmured, voice rumbling through Zenyatta like thunder. He reached out and caught one of Zenyatta’s wrists, pressing down on the node deep within his joint that he had found so unerringly on the transport. Zenyatta’s synth let out a cracked chirp, body arching unconsciously towards 76. His processors were already slowing down, becoming sluggish with the promise of stimulation as the soldier pulled him gently into the room and closed the door.

“I – I…” He started, voice fluttering and high. 76 shushed him, pulled him closer and wrapped his free arm around Zenyatta’s waist. His hand came to rest on the base of his spine, right above his pants, and his fingers plucked softly at the exposed wires there. Zenyatta felt the sensation zip through his system, drawing out a trill from his synth and making his legs unsteady.

“What is it, darling?” 76 asked in a voice like dark molasses, eyes feasting on the other’s trembling form. Zenyatta clenched his hands in the soldier’s shirt.

“76…” Zenyatta tried again, and this time was interrupted.

“Call me Jack,” he was told as fingers dug deeper into the base of his spinal network. Zenyatta shuddered.

“Jack – I have never done this before,” he managed finally, although his voice was not nearly as steady as he might have liked. Jack’s brow crinkled, and he stopped his stroking, eyes suddenly serious. Zenyatta chirped at the loss.

“We don’t have to do anything at all, Zenyatta, you know that right?” Jack said, hand leaving Zenyatta’s back to cradle his head. Zenyatta tilted into the touch and took a moment or two to center himself, letting the fog lift slightly from his mind.

“Yes, I am aware. I would like to do… something, though, if you would be amenable,” He replied, embarrassment cracking in his synth at the frankness of his statement, and Jack chuckled roughly, smile tugging at his lips once more.

“Think I made it pretty clear I’m more than amenable,” He said, leaning closer so his breath heated the side of Zenyatta’s face plate. His hand fell once more to the wires in the curve of Zenyatta’s spine, fingers twisting in them gently. Zenyatta arched his back further, unbidden clicks falling from his synth. It felt better than he could have imagined, vents popping once more to release built up steam. Jack rubbed two of his wires together, sparking a surge of pleasure to pool in his hips as he cried out.

“That feel good, Zen?” Jack asked smugly, gently pressing Zenyatta closer to himself. He rubbed the two wires together harder, and Zenyatta whimpered, going limp. He would have fallen, but Jack held him up easily. His arms and chest bulged against Zenyatta’s slimmer frame, and Zenyatta felt slick start to pool in his modesty plate at how easy it would be for Jack to move him around however he wanted.

“Yea- ah, yeah it feels good, Jack, please,” He replied shakily, not quite sure what he was asking for but knowing that he needed more. Jack chuckled against his faceplate, a gravel-ly, pleasing sound, and lifted him up entirely off the ground, only to walk a couple of feet and place him on the bed. He took a step back then, looking down at Zenyatta like he wanted to devour him. His cheeks were flushed and his white hair was ruffled, and the scars made him look like he was the kind of man who would do anything to get what he wanted. Zenyatta warmed rapidly at that thought, squirming slightly and rubbing his legs together. Jack’s eyes followed the movement and darkened even further.

“Why don’t we get out of these clothes, huh?” He said gruffly, tank top coming off already and revealing a hard, broad chest that dwarfed Zenyatta’s own torso. He watched transfixed as Jack popped the button of his pants, before he paused.

“You too, beautiful. Wanna see that gorgeous body of yours,” Zenyatta’s synth cracked out a moan at that, the thought of Jack seeing what was beneath his modesty panel, how slick he was, making him arch his back and grind his hips down. Jack cursed suddenly, and then there was a weight on top of him, teeth latching onto his neck and hands sinking into his hip joints, pressing and rubbing against sensors he didn’t even know he had but that made his processors whir into overtime and his hands flutter into Jack’s hair. He felt himself drooling beneath the modesty plate, heat zinging down his spine as his synth cracked and groaned. The teeth worried the soft silicone of his neck, gently massaging the wires underneath and providing an irresistible counterpoint to the sharp presses in his hips.

“Fuck, Zen, you pretty little thing, how has no one messed you up already?” Jack growled against his neck. Zenyatta let out a whining moan, high pitched and vibrating through his synth. He dropped his hands from Jacks hair, running them over the hard ridges of his chest and abdomen, pressing himself closer as Jack worried the nodes in his hips to the point of almost-oversensitivity. It was too much but not nearly enough, and they didn’t even have their pants off yet.

Jack mouthed up his neck to his faceplate, pressing open mouthed kisses against his jaw and the seam of his mouth piece. Zenyatta whimpered, hips beginning to buck up on their own, legs spread wide around Jack’s thighs, and Zenyatta cried out when his modesty plate pressed against the outline of Jack’s hard cock. Jack groaned and dropped his head to Zenyatta’s shoulder as his hips stuttered down in response.

“You’re gonna kill me, Zen, I swear,” He moaned deeply, breath panting hot across exposed wiring. “Can I take off your pants, sweetheart? I want to make you feel good,” Zenyatta moaned and nodded.

“Please, Jack, I want it,” He said, his voice cracking high and needy. Jack growled and bit down hard on the side of his neck as his hands moved to ease the waistband of his pants off his hips. Jack rocked back onto his knees, watching with starving eyes as, inch by inch, Zenyatta was exposed. Zenyatta flashed hot, hands coming up to cover his face plate and weak sounds coming from his synth at the thought of being put on display as such. Jack made a displeased sound, one hand reaching up to gently pull Zenyatta’s hands down.

“Look at me, Zen, want you to see what you do to me. Make me go absolutely crazy, have since I first met you,” he said, voice rough and sweet, and Zenyatta couldn’t stop the broken chirps from leaving his synth when he saw how wrecked Jack looked. Jack hummed in appreciation, bending down to lick at the hip joint that had just been revealed briefly before straightening back up. He worked Zenyatta’s pants off almost reverently, bending down to leave a trail of kisses and licks all the way down to his ankles. Zenyatta felt overheated by the time his pants were finally off, strung tight as a bow ready to snap. He hiccupped softly, pressed his thighs together, when Jack crawled back between his legs, looking for all the world like a predatory cat.

Zenyatta reached down and clutched his hair, trembling in anticipation.

“You gonna let me see all of you, Zen?” Jack asked, rumbled against his knee and looked up at Zenyatta through his lashes. Zenyatta whined, clutched tighter to that white hair, and slowly parted his legs. Jack kissed up the inside of his thigh, murmuring unintelligible things, and pressed his hands against the juncture of his legs and hips.

“So gorgeous Zen, can only imagine how good you look under your plate,” Jack groaned, biting on the soft silicone of his inner thigh. Zenyatta twitched and felt his slick drip, his systems set ablaze through every touch Jack gave him.

Jack finally got to his modesty plate, and Zenyatta felt a cracked moan pulled out of his synth. Jack dragged his tongue along the edge, eyes dark as they flicked up to look at Zenyatta.

“Can I?” He asked, fingers dancing against the tops of Zenyatta’s thighs and pressing down on hidden little sensors. Zenyatta jerked, crying out at the sensation.

“Yeah, yeah, Jack, yeah, please,” he babbled, processors fogged up by the pleasure. He let his modesty plate slide aside, and looked down just in time to see the desire write itself across Jack’s face.

“Fuck, Zen,” He said, eyes locked on the light blue slick that pooled in the sheets and dripped from Zenyatta’s entrance. He nosed up one side of Zenyatta’s valve, stopping when he nudged up against the little clit sitting above it. Zenyatta cried out, pleasure unlike anything he had felt so far rushing through him, and reached down to grasp at Jacks head with his other hand as well.

“Yes, Jack, there please,” he begged, which swiftly turned into crackling chirps and whines when Jack groaned and ran his tongue against his clit. Zenyatta cried and arched, bucked his hips up towards Jacks face, but Jack just growled and held his hips down firmly before dragging his tongue from the bottom to the top of his valve.

“You have the prettiest pussy I have ever seen, did you know that? God, the things I want to do to you…” He trailed off with a groan before sticking his face back between Zenyatta’s thighs and teasing the sensitive edge of his entrance with his tongue. Zenyatta wailed, head thrown back as his valve clenched and drooled more slick. Jack removed one hand from Zenyatta’s hip and brought it down to join his tongue, pressing teasingly against his valve and then moving up to flick at his sensitive clit. Zenyatta practically thrashed, legs gripping behind Jacks back, but still held firmly in place by one of his broad hands.

“In me, in me, please Jack,” he managed, synth rasping with static and trailing off into glitching whines. Jack pressed his finger back down, teasing along the edges of his entrance, before slowly pushing it inside. It stretched his valve, pressing against sensors that made sparks zip through his wires, synth whirring and crackling with little gasps and whimpers. The finger inside of him crooked, and Zenyatta felt like he had just been struck by lightning, sizzling pleasure wracking his frame and making him writhe and whine so high it was almost silent.

Jack panted against his thigh, moans slipping through his lips as he worked his finger slowly in and out of Zenyatta’s valve. He leaned forward, licking at the Zenyatta’s clit, sucking it into his mouth and biting down gently. Zenyatta gripped tighter at Jacks head, pushing him in closer between his legs, whining and gasping, and Jack groaned.

“Gonna put another one in, stretch you out, let you know how good my cock could feel in you,” he said, drawing his finger out and watching, enraptured, as it was followed by a flood of slick. Carefully, he scooped some up with two fingers, coated them in it, and pressed slowly back into the fluttering entrance. Zenyatta arched his back and froze in a silent scream as the stretch sent shocks through his system, valve clenching and relaxing around Jack’s thick fingers. Zenyatta was trembling, the sensation so intense it caused his synth to fail out, fingers clawing at Jack’s hair, and then Jack crooked his fingers and it was all over.

The pleasure was so great Zenyatta thought he had transcended for a moment, optical sensors cutting out and euphoria crescendoing as he shook violently. His valve was positively oozing around Jack’s fingers, legs locked around his back as he rode wave after wave of stimulation, prompted by the abused sensors in his valve, until he was sitting on the white-hot blade between pain and pleasure. Slowly, slowly, he rebooted, synth coming online first and letting out small, broken noises, optical system fading gradually back in. When he looked down, Jack was staring at him, eyes brilliant and face covered in faintly glowing slick. His fingers were still buried in Zenyatta, and as he slowly moved them, Zenyatta whined at the over stimulation.

He was shushed, soft kisses placed anywhere that Jack could reach, as the fingers were slowly pulled out. Zenyatta finally released his grip on Jack’s hair, and let himself fall back on the bed. Faintly, he heard Jack moving, and a few seconds later his thighs were being wiped down with some sort of fabric.

Zenyatta struggled to sit up, systems demanding several reboot hours, but was promptly pushed back down by Jack, who was now only in his boxers. His cock strained against the fabric, but as lay down next to Zenyatta and pulled him up to lay on top of him, he didn’t even seem to notice. Zenyatta tried to protest, but Jack just stroked along his side, one hand coming to rest at the bottom of his spine.

“Get some rest, Zenyatta. Don’t worry about me,” His voice was deep and soothing, and though Zenyatta wanted to protest, he shut down before he could get another word out.

-

When Zenyatta came back online, he was alone. Faintly, he heard a shower being cut off, and a minute or two later Jack walked out of the bathroom, hair wet and towel wrapped around his waist. Zenyatta could feel the beginnings of anxiety about the previous night bubble up in his mind, but he also felt the slickness drip out of his still uncovered valve at the sight in front of him – Jack was an undeniably attractive man.

“Good morning darling, you certainly got your beauty sleep,” Jack said, voice morning-rough and very pleasant.

“I do not sleep,” he replied automatically, and Jack chuckled, smile twitching at his lips.

“Of course not,” he said, blue eyes roaming in undisguised interest over Zenyatta’s exposed body. Zenyatta felt heat burst through his core, his valve throbbing. The niggling anxiety was not going away, however.

“Jack, I would like to apologize for last night. I know I may not have been the most considerate partner, and I hope you forgive me,” he said humbly, tilting his head slightly in apology. Jack looked startled.

“What? No, sweetheart, you were perfect last night – more than. You always take such good care of the team, you at least deserve one night of someone taking care of you,” he said moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He took one of Zenyatta’s hand in his own, bringing it up to his mouth the kiss the palm before slipping his finger into the joint to press against the node there gently. Zenyatta couldn’t stop a little whiny chirp from leaving his synth, and Jack grinned, eyes darkening just a little.

“In fact, I was hoping that you would let me take care of you a little bit more. I was thinking I could take you out on a date tonight, but I wouldn’t be opposed to starting right now,” he said, voice like distant thunder, and Zenyatta felt like his systems were all melting away. He twittered quietly, hand not captured by Jack’s reaching out to rest on his thigh, and tilted his head in what he imagined must be a very coy way.

“I would not be opposed either,” he replied, and before he knew it he was on his back again, Jack looming over him and pressing kisses against his faceplate.

This might just turn out ok.

-

(Coda)

Several hours later, Zenyatta was leaving Jacks room, very satisfied and with the promise of a “real date” that evening. He wasn’t particularly worried about running into anyone, but as soon as he saw the flash of green he deeply regretted that assumption.

“Master! I’ve been looking all over for you. What were you doing in 76’s room?” Genji ran up to him, giving a cursory bow. Well, it would not be the first time he had lied to his student.

“I was simply doing a brief check-up after the mission last night. Jack was complaining…” Zenyatta trailed off as soon as he realized his mistake. No one called him Jack, except for Ana and Angela. Genji radiated confusion, and Zenyatta simply shook his head, resigned. If he could sigh, he certainly would have done so.

“My student, why do you think I was emerging from Jack’s room early in the morning?” He asked, and could see the exact second that it clicked.

“ _You slept with him!?!_ ”

And that was how the team found out about Jack and Zenyatta’s very respectable budding romance.


End file.
